


It's Just Medicine

by itsreallylaterightnow



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Minor Injuries, Old Injuries, Peter Parker is an idiot, Peter Parker is really bad about telling Tony when he's hurt, Precious Peter Parker, Sleepy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is worried about his boy, flaring injuries, muscle spasms, synthesized drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsreallylaterightnow/pseuds/itsreallylaterightnow
Summary: Peter has an old injury that flares up once in a while, he thought for certain that he would be able to keep it a secret from Tony, until it flares in the middle of them testing out a new suit.orTony Stark is a worried dad, and hates to see when Peter is in pain.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Peter Parker
Comments: 17
Kudos: 350





	It's Just Medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleMissAgrafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAgrafina/gifts).



> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! This is for me dear friend Littlemissagrafina and all her help during my Febuwhump! She was so much help when I tried to come up with different ideas and work out exactly what I wanted to happen. I just adored her and if you haven't already, please go check out her Febuwhump! It's so incredibly written!

Peter takes a deep breath, walking into the lab where Mr. Stark is waiting on him. They had plans to work on upgrading the Iron Spider suit, and Peter was so excited for it. It had been a long week at school. It was finals week, and between the insane amount of studying and exams, Flash had been driving Peter absolutely up the wall all week. He was more than ready to not have to worry about anything other than how his suit is going to work. 

“Hey Pete. I just got down here. Your juice is on the counter. Let’s get to work.” Tony said, goggles already over his eyes as he was welding a new faceplate. 

They worked side by side - the minutes melting into hours as they listened to Tony’s classic rock and sipped on juice and coffee. Well, Mr. Stark had coffee. All it had taken was Peter drinking one latte and running around on the gym ceiling for two hours for him to be banned from ever touching anything caffeinated ever again. 

They had made a new Iron Spider suit that would fit in a housing unit which was a watch. It was inconspicuous and untraceable. It took two taps from Peter’s finger and the suit would unfold around him. Well, that was the hope. 

“Alright - I think that is what we need. Put it on.” Tony said - excitement evident in his voice. 

“Let’s do it!” Peter slipped the sleek black watch on, and stood back. “Three - two - one!” He tapped the watch, and waited. It took a matter of seconds for the nanoparticles to unfold around Peter’s body, forming a perfectly slicked out Iron Spider suit. It was solid black, more for undercover needs than every day spider-manning. 

“Mr. Stark this is so cool! Seriously, how do you make it smell like a new car every time?” Peter asked, looking at himself in the mirror. 

“It’s a special talent, pal. Alright - go ahead and swing around for a bit, see if you still feel as sticky as usual. I want to test out how the suit forms to your body when you move, make sure its not pinching or pulling uncomfortably.” Tony leaned back against his work bench, watching as Peter jumped up on the wall. 

He began to climb around, jumping back and forth. He shot a web to the other concrete wall, and swung forward, moving into a flip.

It was just his luck that his old spinal injury would flare up again. His back siezed up, and Peter cried out in pain, his arms freezing, and before he could react he went tumbling into the ground, hitting the concrete floor brutally, and rolling to the wall before he came to a stop.

“What the Hell - Peter!” Tony said as he rushed over. “Karen retract the suit, FRIDAY run a scan for me, call Cho if we need her.” Tony knelt down by Peter, but the kid was still just wincing, trying to keep his back as still as possible.

“I’m okay -” Peter huffed around the spasm of pain. “I’m okay, just give me a minute. It’ll calm down.” Peter leaned his head back. 

“Do you want to sit up?” Tony asked not knowing what to do. 

“No - no, just let me hang out. It’ll spazz for a few minutes, but I’ll be okay.” Peter took another deep breath. 

“FRI - report.” Tony said, watching as the kid closed his eyes and tried to let his head go still. 

“Mr. Parker seems to be suffering from a previous spinal injury. The damaged vertebrate have fused, and the muscles in his lower back are siezing in an effort to stabilize his back. I would recommend muscle relaxers and pain medicine any time this flares, and a meeting with Dr. Cho to figure out a more permanent solution.” FRIDAY finished her report and Peter groaned. He had tried his best to keep this from Mr. Stark, but here he was. 

“Pete? Why didn’t you tell me?” Tony asked, looking at the kid with concern. “When did this happen?” 

“Muscle relaxers and pain meds don’t work - I burn right through them. And it happened after the whole Vulture crap. I’m fire really, it doesn’t act up often.” Peter lied, but he really didn’t need Mr. Stark to be worrying about him that much. 

“I could’ve helped you. Made a spider-sized icy hot or something. You’ve got you come to me with problems like this. You ready to sit up?” He asked, and Peter nodded slowly. 

“Yeah. Yeah - just need a little help.” Tony obliged, pulling Peter up into a sitting position so that he could lean against the wall. The kid was sweating profusely, and Tony could tell he was in more pain that he let on. 

“Alright, how about this? You hang out for a second, and I’m going to grab the Spidey-painkillers. While you sleep, my plan is to have something to help with the spasms ready for you when you wake up.” Tony held out his hand, and Peter grabbed on, pulling himself up. 

“Okay.” Peter grunted as Tony led him over to the couch. 

“Boss, Dr. Cho wants me to inform you that she is at a conference for the rest of the day, but she will be taking her quinjet straight to the tower as soon as she finishes.” FRIDAY informs him as Tony settles Peter down. 

“Alright, buddy. Here’s a heating pad-” Tony slid the pad under the kid’s back then walked over to his first aid kit. He grabbed two of the painkillers Helen had synthesized for the kid, and a bottle of water. “And here are some pain pills. Take a nap.” Tony watched as Peter quickly finished off the bottle of water and pills before laying back on the pillow. 

Tony turned to his work desk, and had FRIDAY pull up the kid’s physical reports, and the best way to relieve muscle spasms. He began to work - turning to check on Peter every once in a while, pleased to see the kid was sound asleep on the couch. 

-

Three hours later Tony walked over to Peter, gently lifting the back of the kid’s shirt. He rubbed some of the pain-relief cream that he had synthesized into his hands, and spread it across Peter’s back. The kid stirred a bit, his eyebrows creasing as he blinked his drugged up eyes open. 

“Mr. St’rk?” He asked, turning his head as he burried it deeper into the pillow. “M’vie?” The kid mumbled. 

“Hah - you’re almos passed out on me already, Pete.” He looked around. Helen would be here in about two and a half hours, the kid wasn’t in pain and the cream seemed to be working. He might as well. 

“Fine, but I’m choosing since you’re about to be asle-” A soft snore came from the opposite end of the couch as Tony turned the television on. “Asleep. Hm. Alright, Pride and Prejudice it is.” Tony grabbed a quilt and tossed it across the sleeping boy’s form as the movie began to play.

**Author's Note:**

> Lovelies! Hugs and kisses to you for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please leave a kudo and a comment, they mean more than anything to me!
> 
> and don't forget to come say hey over on my Tumblr @itsreallylaterightnow


End file.
